You're My Amortentia
by xBalletShoesx
Summary: When Ron's found cheating on Hermione and taking custody of Rose, Hermione's world falls to pieces. Can Draco help her build it back up?
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="30d09c3f1be75721d0aa9c795194f15f"Hermione sighed as they took the little baby away to be washed. She had almost wished, a few days prior to Rose Weasley's birth, she had never decided to have a child. But now all that was gone. She had Ron, Rose a good job and a lovely house, nothing could stop her now./p  
p data-p-id="2bc10dd65e3e5ba47bb81f0987c81ea0"A week later.../p  
p data-p-id="22bb7c73e504a879cdf1cb7117dcde6e""I'm home Ron!" Hermione called, taking off her cloak and looking around the living room for her daughter and husband. The kitchen looked untouched, as did all the other rooms she had visited. He must be asleep still, thought Hermione, typical Ron. Hermione giggled. She sounded like an old wife already. She walked upstairs with a coffee for Ron intending to surprise him./p  
p data-p-id="aaf7bae2ec8e6770fc3147e8fdf16c6c"It seemed Hermione wasn't the only one giggling./p  
p data-p-id="5c6ac2ff8e20248f6aa64ee6e63a96ee"She waited outside the door, presuming Ron's dad had come and fixed the television, and then burst in on Ron and Lavender snuggled up against eachother on Hermione's bed./p  
p data-p-id="2322cf02ea3c152a2650c9889e58fa06"She turned and ran, she didn't care what his story was, she just wanted to find Rose and get out of there. Ron came running down the stairs after Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="b45fd5f3f46ed8c5c477b0cd760f5024""Oh come on, Mione, It was just a bit of fun." He said touching her shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="868fd6597981809b7c50d208468c43dd"Hermione brushed him off. "Where's my daughter Weasley?" When he didn't answer she tried again "Where's my daughter? WHERE IS SHE RONALD WEASLEY!"/p  
p data-p-id="4273768181aeeebf75501894924ec6b0"He looked uneasy and handed Hermione adoption forms./p  
p data-p-id="f22a454bbe4dd962f19ade2fcd258313""You did WHAT? YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER ADOPTED! YOU LET LAVENDER ADOPT OUR CHILD!" Hermione cried, punching every but of him she could reach./p  
p data-p-id="895e535dc06b6c218ad106b480c75da4""I'm sorry, I couldn't, I just didn't want a physco like you getting hold on her."/p  
p data-p-id="840b0f3a5b1565e0c8874602b8d7db0f"At this Hermione wacked him round the head and apparated to the first place she thought of./p  
p data-p-id="e002869be7fc5f22ca352495e3176fe7"Hem Hem.../p  
p data-p-id="cb08cb2e1983c6ad4f258cc6f9b24fa9"Draco Malfoy was walking up the street to Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="706207cc4db99646f05b598b0c567c24""Why aren't you with Weasel?"/p  
p data-p-id="97de16a89ee4ba29610d9eb006b1fd2d""He..." Hermione sniffed, "Got Rose adopted... Let Lavender adopt her and he was... in bed with her... and.."/p  
p data-p-id="f71a94ab0296c02ce1a22f39284d4ce1"Draco put an arm round Hermione and looked into her caramel eyes./p  
p data-p-id="426a21a6e0fcae7777a345cf201d2021""Listen. You can come and live at Malfoy Manor with me...until you're ready to find somewhere else. I expect Weasel's taken all your money out of Gringotts as well."/p  
p data-p-id="f6a961f5cf371e57ac8404cd23fa3cbf"Hermione hugged him tightly and whispered a thanks into his ear./p  
p data-p-id="145ca921c1e2a2a4c02b7a57002e8aa3"There was a moment, when they pulled away, where Hermione wanted to kiss Draco, but she ignored it and went along with him to Malfoy Manor./p  
p data-p-id="84caad3537116a982d67e7baa7a2cffb"It was surprisingly warm, in Malfoy Manor. It still haunted Hermione but she knew that Bellatrix was gone now, as was Lucius and Narcissa had killed herself three days after Lucius was subjected to the Dementor's Kiss./p  
p data-p-id="e49de4da91a2b2e39fe700446b74be05""You must be very lonely," Said Hermione, sitting at the fire, "Now your family have gone. No one here to talk to."/p  
p data-p-id="63fb1ff2697a5d6eaf3379465f2764f9"Draco sighed and began chucking photos into the fire./p  
p data-p-id="42e6b7b8e35fa0788caa959eaea59bda""You get used to it. They weren't much of a family. I would be a rather different person if they weren't my parents."/p  
p data-p-id="6867921f94efbf3da68f7c64a3078ed8""You wouldn't be Draco at all though." Hermione pointed out./p  
p data-p-id="482f2209068052d2f068c2507aaaf0ac"Draco nodded and said "No one's loss."/p  
p data-p-id="47ea6297074a118a42e197d90dc4b668"Hermione whispered something so quietly that Draco could only just hear it./p  
p data-p-id="cb56203ad9cf2eab006990d07fa58ef7""Mister Malfoy," Said a house elf, nodding to Draco "Dinner is served."/p  
p data-p-id="c83c5c188331b7def044587668e81b4b"Draco looked at Hermione to see if she would protest about eating food made by house-elves but she smiled at the little el f and followed him into the dining room./p  
p data-p-id="5e17680dd7aee17ca5c4dd0d8d7e961b"Hermione looked around and saw that the Dark table and been shrunken so it only fitted six people, it had been turned round and become glass. The windows now let multiple sources of light enter and the walls had been painted white. It looked like a nice place to raise a family, Hermione thought as she admired the oak flooring./p  
p data-p-id="e2a555b72332a9e47c12973df1e9cc9a"The house-elf offered Hermione and Draco seats and then clicked his fingers. A large sliced turkey, golden roasted potatoes, warm vegetables and smooth gravy appeared on trays and two plates appeared, one for Draco and one for Hermione. They began to fill themselves and once the plate was quite full, the house-elf bowed and walked out the room./p  
p data-p-id="8ba4403d77b514de30e811eb935f157e""Do you own many house-elves?" Hermione asked curiously, sipping some wine./p  
p data-p-id="de9cb3cbdfd3a1837f7a094305736570""Not really, My mother's elf, Wispy still lives here, and that's Gabe. He was christened something else but it reminded him of his father, so I changed his name."/p  
p data-p-id="d0de17e299d248477edd64e543fd1984"Hermione's eyes widened in surprise./p  
p data-p-id="77457396a856ce7f58f780fe6b6790b3"Draco laughed. "You didn't think I would be that nice hmmm?"/p  
p data-p-id="876bd714758f75480272a47e50372f84"Hermione raised her hands to surrender and giggled/p  
p data-p-id="6e2d6eafcef7d793821b7a4e46264907"After dinner, Draco insisted that he took Hermione shopping before the shops closed. As he rightfully pointed out Hermione needed more than one outfit./p  
p data-p-id="8b096132de5055f1ec6b0cf667477e8c"In Diagon Alley, people stared at Draco and Hermione together and they were just so unfortunate to bump into Rita Skeeter./p  
p data-p-id="2ee567e04f5c49da064a5402b1e3f2c8""Hello, My miss Granger, I am surprised to see you out and about. Mr Weasley said that you have mistreating little Rosie."/p  
p data-p-id="e2926137aecb8e42c28e74a8f9b68cb0"Hermione clenched her fists but Draco held her hand and pointed his wand at Skeeter's face. "You can tell the public the truth. Tell them that Ron Weasley is having an affair and he got Rose adopted. Or there will be trouble." Rita nodded and ran off, feebly./p  
p data-p-id="6c4cf5bf75ac1a7f32bebc6de71953e4"When Draco carried on walking past madame Malkin's Hermione asked him where they were going./p  
p data-p-id="ef524f34f351b1fe30d48a161157b215"Draco smiled and tapped his nose./p  
p data-p-id="10628736536f7b70ad12fcdcd56996c7"They stopped outside a shop at the back of Knockturn Alley. Inside there were beautiful dresses, robes and clothes that screamed "LOOK AT ME!". Draco led Hermione in and handed her a bag of 1000 galleons./p  
p data-p-id="510c043bfbd2d3bd359e346a8ec0bcba""I'm just sorting out some of my father's deals in Borgin and Burkes okay?" He said and Hermione nodded before running off to look at dresses./p  
p data-p-id="02e38b7c90c0438c0076d0cfe563a62a"She brought a dark green tight dress for special occasions and sapphire blue robes and a matching travelling cloak. She also found some skirts, jumpers and blouses all clothes he never would have had with Ron about. She smiled and walked out the shop, her hands full of bags./p  
p data-p-id="6c5177d74ab1fc3be62f418f2d0bbe8b"Draco then showed Hermione her room for the night. It had a lovely view of the forest and fields and an en suite a king sized bed, a bath the size of a small swimming pool and a walk in closet. It was just as beautiful as the room she had stayed in at the shard when she went there with her parents after adjusting their memories again./p  
p data-p-id="4c8c8d92b2ac714b9b5984337c10d4cf""Do you like it?" Draco asked, obviously aware that Hermione perfectly did./p  
p data-p-id="c929d9f0a54462a7efabc511bca935c7"Hermione nodded and hugged Draco./p  
p data-p-id="f8cd772957ec0d81dc412879e53246fe""Thank you so much for the money. You were right, there is nothing left in my vault."/p  
p data-p-id="7d311228f03ed6fd2a05e1d15dc7f041"Draco handed her a suitcase full of money, said goodnight and left the room, leaving Hermione speechless./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" */p  
p data-p-id="af5ae42e8cab1dfeb4bcf5c1fa649401"Hermione woke up and felt her sweating forehead. She hadn't expected to wake up here. She thought she would wake up next to Ron and hear Rose crying. But she didn't. And there was nothing she could do about it./p  
p data-p-id="dc506f327a02422a9e2b5898f5262698"Hermione sat at the table and chucked yet another piece of scrumpled up paper onto the fire. She started to write again and quickly slammed it down on her hand. Ouch! She winced./p  
p data-p-id="a1894a74317966bdfad0acafd2f3e5ef"" Morning..." Said Draco as he walked into the kitchen. He noticed that Hermione's eyes were scrunched up in pain and said, " Am I really that ugly?"br /Hermione nodded and picked up the Daily /"What is this?" She asked angrily./p  
p data-p-id="6ef3edb9f026af071189c5412bd18f08"Draco peered over her shoulder and saw a picture of Lavender cuddling Rose and Ron with his arm around her. The title read Granger Gives Up On Child. /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="a930fe551f6ac838b4dc88f5217e6e35"Meanwhile Lavender was having trouble getting Rose to sleep. "Why can't she just shut up!" She asked Ron as he came home from work./p  
p data-p-id="ea024cdf6b85b557a9276d0a68197aac""I dunno? Have you tried giving it some milk?"/p  
p data-p-id="14df61d111ea80e80b2bb39757d44929""It." Lavender giggled./p  
p data-p-id="ccb3c9c8ae0c6616620021b617fb73ed"*Ring Ring* Lavender picked up the phone and thrust Rose into Ron's arms./p  
p data-p-id="68a33cc5778ede3844a13a56daf74b02""Hello? Lavender Weasley speaking."/p  
p data-p-id="c9a49d038f23acf3d6a8b2f2894965ba""Hello Lavender." Hermione said bitterly."Is Ronald home?"/p  
p data-p-id="7c2c6dd4e14cc93b42118f27a70cddbd""Umm yeah but that's not important right now. How the hell do you get that kid to sleep?"/p  
p data-p-id="37c23ccf1db5866690a910e0a11eee34"" Maybe she's missing Mummy's special touch?" Hermione said and slammed the phone down./p  
p data-p-id="486c7b1a2d122e0b24bee99784331df9""B*tch ." Lavender muttered under her breath./p  
p data-p-id="486c7b1a2d122e0b24bee99784331df9" */p  
p data-p-id="ab8a34eec9597fe9117ce408b6f6ed91"Hermione was sat at the kitchen table with nothing better to do than stare at the dirty dishes. What harm could happen while washing a few plates?/p  
p data-p-id="81066d3b13b7f67d0a9e36d96fe14100"A lot./p  
p data-p-id="15c8c678cdcec846396431354d51c6c5"As she started running the taps and pulling on rubber gloves, Draco was outside on his Quidditch pitch. He waved his arms frantically. Assuming he was waving, Hermione smiled and dipped a glass into the warm, soapy water./p  
p data-p-id="d30372b3fda0039ecdf87010fbbb2146"She wasn't really sure what happened next, the bubbles errupted and Hermione was suddenly soaked through with a bruise on the side of her arm./p  
p data-p-id="6fc715e0dce32c8c34966e809163904b""Draco? Draco? Where've you gone?"/p  
p data-p-id="acf8782ebe5b4b9fa404a3059e0df420"The kitchen was ruined and the oven had caught on fire./p  
p data-p-id="86d37dc72f819c8cedd3e2441bcde851"Surely it wasn't her.../p  
p data-p-id="1ea51424a66afbf7254b4d5bd7686a16""Hermione." Draco smiled and ran into her arms./p  
p data-p-id="3bb27b590c18ae51037525d3ae950a3f""Draco... I'm sorry, it's all my fault." She pulled away and hid her face from him."I don't know how it happened but I blew your kitchen up!"/p  
p data-p-id="05af3e7708e4f5464146b5822e3e6259"He was laughing./p  
p data-p-id="155e02d9be3eb97704e677ca2e25b4b3"Could someone tell her why he was laughing?/p  
p data-p-id="338798dd40fadfb4597e1b7b4a2fc428"Please?/p  
p data-p-id="37af152a3d8fb961e85110993f599f33""Hermione, I blew the kitchen up! I thought I saw an intruder! I couldn't see it was you from the Quidditch pitch!" He kissed her cheek and started to repair the kitchen, slowly, carefully. His gentle touch made Hermione uneasy as she brushed her cheek with her hand./p  
p data-p-id="c0c00c2bccd1bd44ed382f03f2d1c6c1"Hermione's room at Malfoy's house changed every time she entered. Somehow, everything she wanted always appeared- almost everything./p  
p data-p-id="486c7b1a2d122e0b24bee99784331df9" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione began thinking of possible ways to get Rose back. She borrowed a notebook off Draco and sat outside at a table drawing up plans. The next one seemed worse than the next. After two full hours of non-stop thinking Hermione finally admitted she would have to go and take Rose from Ron's arms.

Draco looked curiously at Hermione as she started walking towards the door with a determined look on her face but knew better than to stop her.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, banging on the door. "RON I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN THE DOOR NOW AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO STOP MYSELF FROM KILLING YOU!"

The door opened and Lavender stood there, smiling stupidly at Hermione.  
"Er... hello Lavender, I need to speak to Ronald."  
"What? Oh..." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned. "Bye Hermione." She said, and slammed the door in her face.

Hermione banged on the door but every time she went near it she was blasted backwards. She tried 'alohomora' but it backfired and hit Hermione on the head. She sat by the door and cried for a few minutes then sighed, apparating to the ministry of magic.

"Name?" Said the witch through the telephone.  
"Hermione Granger. I'm here for custody of my daughter."  
"Okay!" Said the witch cheerfully as a badge appeared labelling Hermione. She pinned it to her robes and set foot in the ministry.

"All rise." Said a small man who had a surprisingly loud voice and ushered the minister in cautiously.

Hermione stood up and glanced at the minister nervously. He smiled at her but as Hermione couldn't tell whether he was being friendly or not, she didn't return it.

"Charges against Mr Ronald Billius Weasley," Read a wizard seated where Umbridge had once sat. Hermione noticed it was Percy. "Faking signatures, faking custody of a child. Witnesses for defence?"

Lavender stood up. "Lavender Velvet Brown."  
The minister nodded and Lavender started explaining how Hermione had left Rose home alone at work and that Ron had come home to find Rose on the doorstep.  
"Do you deny this, Miss Granger?"  
"Yes." Hermione said quietly.  
"What evidence do you have," Said Kingsley, "To prove that you did not abandon Rose?  
"What evidence does he have?" Hermione asked shrilly. And the wizengamot nodded in agreement.  
The minister couldn't come to a fair answer so he said rather loudly "You either give the girl to one of you, or let her be adopted."

Hermione cried out in despair and Ron looked nervously at Hermione.  
"Give her away!" Said Hermione "To anyone. Anyone but HIM!"  
Ron nodded his head "let her be adopted."

Back at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was feeling slightly better, but still upset. She knew it was what would be best. Draco came up to her room in the evening to tell her that dinner was ready and that they had guests. Hermione looked at Draco for inspiration on what to wear and noticed that he was dressed formally in dark green dress robes. Hermione walked to her closet and picked out her dark green dress robes that matched Draco's but had a kind of dress look to them so it wouldn't look as Hermione had to borrow Draco's clothes. She walked downstairs and saw Harry and Luna waiting in the entrance.

"So why are you here?" Asked Hermione, once the meal had been delivered.  
"To find out what really happened that night with Ron Weasley." Said Luna matter-of-factly.  
Hermione shifted about in her seat uncomfortably. "Well... It was like I said. He was in bed with Lavender and got Rose adopted. By Lavender. The person whom he was intending to marry. "  
Harry looked shocked for he had spilled wine all down his robes.  
"It was bound to happen, Hermione. You can't actually say you trusted him." Luna said calmly.  
"I guess I didn't really." She replied. What she actually was going to say was she didn't trust anyone as much as Draco but she didn't want Harry and Luna getting the wrong end of the stick.

After dinner, Hermione told Draco that she really must be leaving now and that she was going to live with her parents.  
Draco looked slightly hurt at this and Hermione tried to make up for her mistake. "Don't look at me like that," She moaned. "Oh come on, Draco. I can't stay here forever."  
"You could." Draco said, and for the first time in his life he sounded sad.  
Hermione looked into his eyes and said "You could come with me..."  
Draco looked up excitedly like a puppy dog. "Really?"  
Hermione nodded and hugged him tightly, breathing in his sweet scent.

"So where did you say these mugg-Your parents live?"  
"I didn't." Hermione laughed." But for your information, they live in Sandbanks in Dorset."  
Draco looked blankly at her and Hermione laughed even harder. "What?" He said.  
Hermione giggled, "You never did Geography did you?"  
Draco looked even more confused. " geome- what?"  
"Geography!" Hermione said and she started getting up out of her seat and exiting the train.

"Hermione!" Her parents chorused when she knocked on the door. They each kissed her and then looked behind at Draco.  
Hermione's mother smiled at her knowingly. "And who is this?" She asked sweetly.  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Expecting a mouthful of what he shouldn't have done he was surprised when her father merely shrugged.  
"I suppose there's some kind of weird story that will explain why you've not told us Mr Malfoy was coming." Mr Granger said.  
"Well, It was such short notice really. I don't plan on staying for long though. Just the weekend, Father."  
"Oh, do come in." Hermione's mum said. "Err... how many err... how many rooms will you be needing?"  
Hermione blushed and looked at Draco who gave her a 'Your choice' kind of look. "We'll have one each, I think, Mother." She said and walked briskly up the stairs of her familiar home.

Hermione sat on her comfortable bed, reading stories she'd written at Primary school. It all seemed so long ago now, when Professor Mcgonagall had arrived at her house and changed the table into a bathtub.  
"Can I come in, sweet?" Said Mrs Granger, poking her head round the door.  
Hermione nodded, and made room on her bed for her mum.  
"So... How are you feeling, Hermione?"  
She shrugged, "Alright I suppose."  
Mrs Granger put an arm round Hermione and hugged her tight. "That Draco's quite good looking, isn't he?"  
Giggling, Hermione nodded and sighed.


End file.
